The Corsair States
The Corsair States was a lose confederate of Cities along the cost of Rahistan. The Four Largest Cities apart of this confederation where Pyra,Iztanbul,Zella, and Duristrandia. The Corsair States first organized their selves around 1278 A.T.F during the Orbisian Rebirth.A few years prior a large Pirate fleet known as the "Red Fleet" had established the largest fleet in history. Made up of Acrabian,Chainian,Chinikan,Histanian, and Norkish sailors. The fleet had nearly 120,000 men under its command and thousands of ships ranging from small fishing boats to the largest being called "The Sea Throne" a ship being almost half a mile wide and 3 miles long with the ability to crew nearly 50,000 men. During this time A great ruler known as Gesha The Great had ruled over her pirate fleet after killing her husband in single combat. She would head the fleet at its strongest point and nearly sacked the city of Aldurias in 1275 A.T.F, until she was betrayed by one of her captains who opened fire on her ammunition Depot on her ship. The Explosion killed her instantly along with sinking The Sea Throne. Many of the Pirates Scattered and established their own pirate States. Eventually one of her most trusted Captains named Seljuk Assib would return to the previous battle field. Using Dwarven Throtz rock he would craft a primitive submarine and use it to gather the vast amount of gold that had sunk with the Sea Throne. Eventually Selijuk would use his new found wealth to purchase a vast fleet. And he would man his fleet with any man who was willing to join. Selijuk would eventually use the ports of Pyra,Iztanbul,Zella, and Duristrandia which at the time where all independent. As the years turned into decades the cities became pirate hubs for the Corsairs. And would be renowned for being know as "Silver slave cities". Eventually the local Emirs of these cities would become so wealthy from this that Selijuk (Well into old age) would convince these cities to sign an Acrabian Life Treaty. In which no city would attack each other or the Pirates who came there unless attack their selves. In 1292 A.T.F Selijuk died due to old age. however the cities honored their agreements after his death and continued to harbor pirates and corsairs alike gaining the nickname "The Corsair States". The Corsair States continued to exist unharmed for hundreds of years. And many pirates claiming to be under the States banners have been estimated to supplying 57% of the total worlds slave population between 1333 A.T.F-1762 U.O. The Corsair states had no general hierarchy and was far more of a lose confederation. The only ruling body to determine the laws was the Council of Emirs. In which the ruling Emirs once a year would gather together to talk about laws of the waters,unruly pirates,pirate hunters, and threats to the Corsair States. Eventually The War For Orbis would close in the late 1760 A.T.F and the first matter of business after Establishing the Dominion would be to deal with all other threats to the new state. They first Targeted the Corsair States who had been responsible for having sold many slaves to hostile lords against Williams Alliance. An army lead by Zakros Lazaros would be sent to sack each city to make sure the pirate state would never rise again. In 1762 A.T.F the last battle of the corsair Wars would be fought called The Battle of Iztanbul. Seeing the last Pirate Emir Surrension Drekka killed at the hands of Zakros Lazaros the Corsair States ceased to exist. And by 1762 A.T.F the Dominion of Orbis would annouce that the nations the destruction of the Corsair States and would deem anyone who has allied their selves with the Remnants to be enemies of the state with no pardons.